Mel Vera
Melanie "Mel" Vera is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, meaning that it is her duty to protect innocents and occasionally save the world. Aside from her duties as a Charmed One, Mel was a bartender at The Haunt, mainly due to a history rewriting spell that caused her to lose her job as a teaching assistant at Hilltowne University's Department of Women's Studies. Mel is a witch with heightened abilities, due to her being a Charmed One. Along with her basic witch abilities (casting spells and brewing potions), she originally possessed the power to manipulate time, allowing her to both freeze time and age objects by accelerating them through time, but had her powers rendered dormant when her aura was stripped for her own protection. Furthermore, Mel can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones, allowing them to vanquish the most powerful of demons. Aside from her active powers, she also possesses a special bracelet that allows her to speed up or slow down her movements through time. Mel is also a former member of the Sisters of Arcana. Mel is the daughter of Marisol Vera and Ray. This makes her the younger maternal half-sister of Macy Vaughn and the older maternal half-sister of Margarita Vera. She was the girlfriend of detective Niko Hamada before she altered history to remove her from her life and is the ex-girlfriend of Jada Shields. She is close friends with the Whitelighter of all of the Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood. Early life Melanie Vera was born to Marisol Vera and her boyfriend, Ray, a few years after Macy (Marisol's oldest daughter by Dexter Vaughn and Mel's older sister) was secretly resurrected by the necromancer Knansie, but was raised without any knowledge of Macy's existence or Marisol's being a witch. Some years later, Mel became an older sister herself with the birth of her younger sister, Maggie. During Maggie's fifth birthday party, their father left them when he learned the truth of Maggie's biological father actually being Dexter. As Mel grew up, she eventually realized she was a lesbian and was relieved when her mother openly accepted her without a second thought. At some point in time she met Niko Hamada, a detective of the Hilltowne Police Department, and began a romantic relationship with her. However, Niko broke off things with her fiancée to be with Mel. When Mel's mother died, Mel became angry and pushed Niko away, eventually causing Niko to break up with her. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In "Pilot", after a frantic text orders them to come home, Maggie and Mel discover their mother Marisol murdered. Three months later, the sisters are estranged; Mel blames Maggie for Marisol's death, and Maggie leaves home for a chance to join a sorority. Mel's girlfriend, Niko Hamada, also breaks up with her due to being emotionally unavailable. Molecular geneticist Macy Vaughn is hired at Hilltowne University under Professor Thaine, reinstated after being accused of sexual harassment. Macy introduces herself to Maggie and Mel as their half-sister, and the three are brought before Harry Greenwood, their "Whitelighter". He explains that they are witches, and their mother had tried to undo the binding spells she placed to hide their powers before she was killed; Harry gives them 48 hours to accept their powers or return to their ordinary lives. After Macy helps Maggie exorcise a demon from her ex-boyfriend, Brian, they realize everything Harry said is true. Later, Mel is trapped by Thaine, actually the upper-level demon Taydeus. Macy, Maggie, and Mel are able to use the "Power of Three" to kill Taydeus, but learn he is not the demon who killed their mother. Mel finds an ouija board that the sisters use to contact Marisol's spirit; she warns them not to trust Harry. In "Let This Mother Out", Harry warns that ouija boards are easily manipulated by evil spirits, and the sisters plan to use a truth serum on Harry. While obtaining an ingredient, Macy learns about a "black blob" escaped from the university lab. Maggie finds her power makes it difficult to have a social life. Mel uses the board against Harry's instructions, and Macy is forced to destroy it to protect her, driving a wedge between them. The truth serum is accidentally given to Niko instead of Harry, and she admits to cheating on Mel with her ex-fiancee. Maggie persuades her sister to help free Marisol's spirit from the board. Marisol reveals that Harry killed her and plans to steal their powers. The sisters are told to trap him with the Prism of Souls, but a doubtful Mel stabs Marisol, exposing her as a demon, and Maggie destroys her by using her phone as a mirror. Harry begins training the sisters, and informs them the blob is a form of the Harbinger, the demon whose arrival foretells the apocalypse. The Harbinger chooses a coma patient, Angela Wu, as its host. In "Sweet Tooth", the sisters’ magical training is not going well, and Maggie juggles her duties to her sorority and as a Charmed One. Harry forces Mel to wear a tracking talisman as punishment for misusing her power. When Maggie uses magic to throw a party at their house, she persuades her sisters to use it as an opportunity to lure the Harbinger, and tries to help Macy spice up her costume for Gavin. After learning that three virgins have been killed and drained of their blood, the sisters and Harry try to seal off the house, though not before Angela, now a full demon, enters. Mel tells Harry that she feels smothered because she has never had to hide who she is. The protection spell fails, exposing Angela's presence; Macy, a virgin, uses her own blood to lure it outside. The binding spell fails, due to the consequences of Maggie using magic for personal gain, and Mel casts a forbidden spell to defeat Angela, nearly killing Macy. Harry reveals that he is overprotective because Fiona, another witch he served, killed herself after being institutionalized. The sisters chain up the Harbinger in the attic until their superiors, the Elders, arrive. In "Exorcise Your Demons", Niko and her partner Trip question the sisters about Angela, but Elder Charity Callahan throws them off the trail. Charity explains Angela is beyond saving, and must be killed using the Power of Three. Mel and Maggie are against the decision, but Macy agrees. Lucy asks Parker to help an overwhelmed Maggie study for her midterm. Mel discovers Angela's soul is intact, meaning she can be saved. Charity refuses an exorcism, so Mel and Maggie abduct Angela. Harry tracks them down, but agrees to help. Charity reveals that, years ago, she cast a spell on Marisol that erased her pain from abandoning Macy. The sisters learn their mother wrote a secret exorcism spell, based in Santería, that only they can use. When Parker unexpectedly arrives, Maggie kisses him and he leaves. The girls recite the spell and exorcise the Harbinger; however, Trip, who had been following them, is killed by flying debris. Maggie decides she wants to study on her own. Through Niko, Mel learns that Charity covered up Trip's death by framing him for Angela's crimes. A mysterious man uses a hypnotic suggestion to compel Charity to give him the vessel holding the Harbinger. In "Other Women", Mel, worried about Niko after Trip's death, invites her over for dinner. Macy meets billionaire Alastair Caine, who is interested in her work, and learns Galvin has started a relationship with Summer. Parker dumps Lucy, who asks Maggie to find the girl he "cheated" on her with. Niko reveals Trip was investigating a link between Marisol’s death and two other murders; Mel tells her to drop it. Hunter, a shapeshifter working for Caine, traps Niko, but Mel saves her from a fire and later thwarts another attempt on her life. Summer turns out not to be a succubus, but Macy notices a strange mark on Galvin. Harry recommends using the Power of Three to change history and prevent Niko and Mel from ever meeting, but warns that doing so will erase every trace of their relationship. The spell goes through, and Mel is heartbroken. Maggie admits to Lucy that she kissed Parker, and is expelled from Kappa. Mel learns that, as a consequence of the spell, she missed an important interview and no longer has a job at the university. Caine tells Hunter, his son, that they must acquire DNA from the sisters in order to steal their powers. In "Kappa Spirit", Harry believes Galvin's mark to be demonic, and arranges for Mel to interview for an administrative job in his office. Caine orders blood tests for everyone in the university lab. Lucy falls under the influence of Brenda Mancini, who fell to her death while drunk in 1989 after being rejected as a pledge, and has returned as a revenant. The sisters see a memory of their mother pregnant with Macy, and fear for her health. Mel and Maggie find the pledges tied up, and suspect Brenda will use Lucy to take revenge on Jenna, the girl she blames for her death. Jenna reveals that since Brenda's death, there have been multiple similar deaths at Kappa, and the sisters realize Brenda intends to kill Lucy next. Macy contacts a Yoruba priestess, and is warned that Galvin's mark indicates a "darkness" within her since birth. Maggie and Mel attempt to destroy Brenda, but their spell fails. Lucy attempts suicide, but Harry saves her and Maggie earns her forgiveness, removing Brenda's power. Maggie agrees to give Lucy space until she is ready to fix their friendship. Hunter steals Macy's blood sample, and Macy finds a key hidden behind a plaque at home. In "Out of Scythe", Maggie debates dropping out of college to focus on her spellcraft. The new lab director, Julia Wagner, offers Macy a supervisor position if she dismisses Galvin. A satyr, Leon, informs the sisters that a shadow demon has stolen his shard of the Scythe of Tartarus – reassembled, it can release imprisoned demons. Parker takes Maggie on a date, but when they kiss, she reads his mind, revealing he has a secret. She catches him using what seems to be drugs. Another shard is stolen from the fertility goddess Sela, and a swarm of insects leads the girls to the final shard. Using Macy's key, the sisters discover the final shard is a beacon. They set a trap, but the demon reforges the Scythe, which a mysterious girl steals; she disappears and the demon escapes. The sisters promise to be more honest with each other, and Macy persuades Wagner to keep Galvin. Maggie decides to stay in school, but Mel chooses to leave. Parker explains the drugs treat an autoimmune disease that will cut his life short. He visits Caine, his father, who berates him for his failure to retrieve the Scythe, and tells him to stay close to Maggie. In "Bug a Boo", while hunting for the mysterious girl, Mel scours the Book of Shadows with Harry and Charity. They discover a group of cicada demons are using a dating app to attract prey. When Macy is ensnared, the girls rescue her and kill the queen, saving the other victims. Parker tries to convince Maggie to take an internship at his father's company, since interns must submit blood samples, but fails. Caine rebukes Parker that the serum they are working on is the only thing that can reverse his condition; Hunter defends Parker. Macy learns Galvin’s research has been cut, and he and Summer have ended their relationship. Parker tells Maggie he needs a plasma transplant, and she agrees to help. The mysterious girl approaches Mel, introducing herself as Jada, a member of the Sisters of Arcana (Sarcana), a rogue group of witches. She explains that Marisol was an ally, and they used the Scythe to free a powerful witch imprisoned by the Elders. Mel discusses these revelations with Charity, who, with the Elders, instruct her to join the Sarcana to spy on them. Macy decides to rekindle her romance with Galvin, only for him to be struck by a car. In "Jingle Hell", the Caine brothers travel to Romania to steal an amulet from the body of Saint Dragos, killing the priest guarding it. The sisters prepare for Christmas, but an injured Galvin arrives looking for Macy. Wagner tells Parker, her son, that he must drain the sisters' magic with the amulet to save himself. Jada inducts Mel into the Sarcana. Macy notices Parker reacts adversely to Galvin's mark, suspecting his demonic nature; Hunter ties her up and takes her place. Mel notices the artifact, but Maggie refuses to accept that her boyfriend might have evil intentions. Unable to live with his deception, Parker removes the amulet, restoring the stolen magic. Hunter confronts Parker, revealing the amulet is necessary to turn him into the "Source", a being of pure darkness. He tries to kill the sisters, but Parker fights him off and Mel uses her new Mark of the Sarcana to drive him away with a flock of crows. Parker carries Maggie off to explain, but she rejects him. Jada tells Mel the Sarcana tried to protect Marisol. Hunter returns, and the sisters banish him to Tartarus with Parker's help, but Harry and the staff are pulled down with Hunter, and Galvin discovers their secret. In "Keep Calm and Harry On", the Elders refuse to help rescue Harry. Heartbroken over Parker, Maggie uses magic to take away her pain. Mel learns from Jada that the nearest gateway to Tartarus is guarded by a demon, Dante, and the Sarcana need Hellfire to heal one of their own. Mel decides to trade the Harbinger to Dante for Harry. Accepting that Macy is a witch, Galvin helps her break into Wagner's office, where they find evidence she is experimenting with demon DNA. Charity reluctantly gives the sisters the vessel holding the Harbinger; giving it to Dante, they discover it is empty. Maggie's powers falter, and Dante traps her in Tartarus. Mel and Macy get Parker to help steal the Harbinger from Alastair; Mel also steals Hellfire for the Sarcana. Alastair compels Wagner to reveal what happened to Hunter, and intercepts the sisters as they rescue Harry and Maggie. Through love, Maggie creates a new spell, nearly vanquishing Alastair before he escapes. Charity reveals to Harry that his son, who he thought dead, is still alive. Mel gives Jada the Hellfire and they kiss, which Niko secretly records. Galvin shows Macy files indicating she and Maggie share parents, while Mel only shares a mother. In "Witch Perfect", Maggie auditions for the Hilltones, the university's a cappella group, where she reconnects with Lucy. Neither of Macy’s sisters take Galvin’s findings well. Through magic, Macy learns Marisol and her father Dexter secretly kept in touch until he died. Betrayed, Mel comes clean to Jada about her mission, and they share a kiss, which Niko photographs. The choir director, Mr. Miranda, cuts the Hilltones' soloist; when she complains, he steals her soul using an enchanted pitch pipe. Maggie accidentally touches the instrument, arousing her suspicions. Macy and Harry realize Miranda has turned the Hilltones into sirens, so he can absorb their audience’s souls. Mel helps Jada expose a sexual predator, but is interrupted by Niko, now a private investigator trying to find Jada. Maggie rallies the Hilltones to disrupt the spell. Using the Power of Three, the sisters release the demon controlling Mr. Miranda, which Galvin imprisons in the pitch pipe and frees the soloist. Harry decides he is no longer fit to serve as a Whitelighter. Reading Dexter's letters with Macy, Maggie learns that he and Marisol resurrected Macy from the dead when she was a child. In "You're Dead to Me", Macy summons Knansie, the necromancer who resurrected her, unaware she has broken a spell shielding her from Cyd, a witch who seeks to kill her. Despite Maggie's warnings, Mel meets Niko and learns wiping her memory caused her to quit the force. Macy bonds with Knansie, learning necromancy can "turn" (corrupt) resurrected beings. Harry accidentally strands himself and Mel in Manchester, forcing him to reveal that his powers are unbalanced. Rather than lose him as a Whitelighter, she agrees to help find his son. Cyd attacks the house, but Macy subdues her. Maggie goes to a party where Parker is bartending, but refuses to forgive him. Cyd takes Maggie hostage to force Macy to give her Knansie. Harry and Mel find church records revealing his name is James Westwall, and his son is named Carter. Macy nearly kills Cyd before Maggie stops her, and explains Knansie has been turning everyone she resurrects in a demonic pact; Parker tricks her into breaking the pact, and she turns to dust. Harry sees Carter as an old man, finding closure. Macy makes a deal with Wagner to remove her darkness. Caine tasks Lucy, his accomplice, to ensure she and Parker get back together. In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", 'Parker asks Maggie to look into a classmate’s suicide, only to have the same thing happen to another man in front of the sisters. The culprit is Chloe, a pixie in human form; Harry remarks that pixies are typically benevolent. Galvin asks Macy to contact his late grandmother’s spirit for help combating her darkness, and she explains Galvin must perform a cleansing ritual. Chloe goes after Parker, whose powers have been suppressed by his mother, and Maggie narrowly saves him from walking in front of a bus. Jada informs Mel that her adoptive parents want to meet. The sisters try to trap Chloe, but she hypnotizes Harry, using him to escape. Zack, a luckless film student, is controlling Chloe to dispose of his classmates, and intends to sacrifice Harry and steal his magic. Maggie and Parker break Chloe's hold over Harry, while Mel frees her from Zack's control. After sending Chloe on her way, Mel uses a Sarcana hex to compel Zack to turn himself in. Maggie kisses Parker, admitting she is ready to forgive him, but still fears his demon half. Going to meet Jada's supposed parents, Jada and Mel are ambushed by two witch hunters, who wound Jada. In "Touched by a Demon", a remorseful Niko asks Jada for help setting a trap for the witch hunters. Macy burns her hand without feeling it, which Harry divines as a sign of demonic influence. Upset, she accidentally brings Gideon and Levi, two angels from 90s TV show Heaven's Vice, to life. Maggie is too emotional to be intimate with Parker, annoying him. Macy defeats a demon escaped from the show by convincing him that he is not real, which the angels overhear. Macy persuades them to return to their show, but Levi sends her and Harry back instead. Jada and Mel defeat the witch hunters with magic, and Jada notes how little the Elders have trained Mel. With only fifteen minutes before the show ends, Macy has her sisters capture Gideon and Levi, while she and Harry allow themselves to be captured by the show's "devil" and kill him with his own horn. Mel opens a portal to return the angels, and Macy decides to ask Charity for help; a distrustful Mel refuses to have any part. Maggie and Parker finally have sex, only for Parker's powers to transport them to a chamber beneath the house, while a mysterious woman awakens beside a raven. In "Switches & Stones", after meeting with the Elders, Charity and Macy are summoned by Harry to the chamber under the sisters’ house – a "Vortex Viribus" of intense magical power. Jada reveals to Mel that the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, an ally of the Sarcana, is really Fiona, Charity's missing sister. The Vortex Viribus enhances Maggie's powers, causing her to switch bodies with Mel. Macy discovers her powers may have turned a man to stone, but Harry determines a demon is responsible. Mel is forced to attend sorority events on her sister's behalf, while Maggie spies on Jada and grows to accept her as Mel's girlfriend. Macy learns the demon is Medusa, whom Charity wants to kill over Macy's objections. The sisters discover a pledge named Daphne summoned Medusa to take revenge on the people who slut-shamed her. Macy realizes Medusa does not curse those who look at her, only those who look away, and convinces her to restore her victims and leave the mortal realm. Mel gets Parker and Lucy to expel the frat boys responsible for Daphne's shaming. Macy asks Charity if she could learn to use her demon powers for good; using them reveals that Charity was responsible for Marisol's murder. In "Memento Mori", Charity uses her magic to wipe Macy's memories. The sisters agree to keep Fiona's secret. When Macy starts regaining her memories, Charity mind-wipes her again, lying to Macy that her demon side is growing stronger. Parker learns his mother is close to completely erasing his demonic side. Macy and Harry discover the body of Elder Priyanka Bari in the attic, and Macy is convinced she killed her. Charity proposes binding Macy's powers, but Harry warns this could permanently destroy the Power of Three. Against Charity's instructions, Mel and Maggie consult Wagner, which only feeds their doubts. Macy recovers her memories and realizes she anticipated Charity wiping them. Charity appears, seals Macy in the Vortex, and tries to kill her. Macy manages to distract her by mentioning Fiona, as Mel and Maggie subdue Charity and use the Vortex to strip her of her powers. The sisters discover that Charity killed Marisol to stop her from unbinding their abilities, but Marisol finished the spell with her dying breath. Fiona taunts the fallen Charity for her crimes. Lucy poisons Parker to force him to seek his father's help. Alastair rescues Charity from being sent to Tartarus. In "Surrender", the Council scapegoats Harry for Charity's actions, stripping him of his powers and immortality. Niko asks Mel for help with Scarlet, a young woman who escaped a cult led by the demon Viralis, who feeds on women to maintain his virility. Wagner tells Maggie that only demon blood can save Parker. Harry informs the sisters that his body is rapidly aging, requiring a new Whitelighter to be appointed. Jada refuses to help save Harry’s life, so Mel ends their relationship. Instead, she uses her powers in public to force the Council to summon them, only to be reprimanded and sent back. Scarlet is abducted, and the sisters learn Viralis can only be killed with his own knife. Maggie offers herself as bait, assuming Viralis cannot control her, but he does and escapes. Harry uses a spell to allow the sisters to track him. Viralis feeds Maggie his blood and sends her to kill them. Fiona cannot read Harry's mind, as he no longer has his magic. Macy defeats Viralis and Maggie gives the demon's blood to Wagner. Fiona defies Jada and restores Harry's immortality to probe his mind, but he resists. Furious, she teleports away with him. In "The Replacement", the sisters meet their new Whitelighter, Tessa. Galvin returns with a way to cure Macy of her demon side, but Tessa learns a customs official he met has been killed. Macy and Mel seek Madame Roz’s advice. Mel tends bar at Niko and Greta's bachelorette party, and Maggie, who must now pay tuition, is uncomfortable using her black heritage to apply for scholarships. Galvin, having been possessed by a demon, kills Madame Roz. Maggie uses her expanded powers to communicate with Roz's departing soul and Galvin's displaced one. They deduce Galvin is controlled by an Akibu demon, a parasite who can find a permanent host in someone who died as a child, like Macy. They go to her rescue and Macy forces the Akibu out by temporarily stopping Galvin’s heart. Maggie makes the demon visible with fire extinguisher foam, and Mel kills it with Roz's dagger. When Macy tells Galvin she no longer wants to be rid of her demon side, he breaks up with her. Niko tells Mel the Sarcana's hideout has been ransacked, and Mel reveals she is a witch. She finds the Sarcana massacred by Fiona; Jada, the only survivor, confirms Fiona had Harry under her control. In "Source Material", the Charmed Ones tell Tessa that Harry is alive and with Fiona, hoping to follow her to them, but Tessa evades Mel, who accepts Niko's help to track her down. Julia has nearly made Parker fully human, but he suffers a reaction and appears to accidentally kill her. Macy and Galvin find her body and Galvin is disturbed when Macy covers up the death, later telling her he is joining Doctors Without Borders. Macy uses her evil sight to uncover the truth: Caine had Charity free Hunter from Tartarus, after which he killed Julia, impersonated her to inject Parker with demon blood, and impersonated Maggie so Parker would think she had rejected him. The Charmed Ones and Tessa find Fiona forcing Harry to help her retrieve the Origin Dagger, which she intends to use with the Flame of All Power to destroy all magic. A fight sees Tessa killed and Fiona escape, although Harry is freed. Caine retrieves the dagger and the Charmed Ones and Harry realize the Flame and the Source are the same thing. Niko tells Mel she left the police because of a nervous breakdown she believes was supernatural. Parker goes to Caine, embracing his demon side. In "Ambush", Elder Devorah Silver turns to the Charmed Ones for help after several Elders are found dead. They reveal what they have learned about the Sacred Flame and the Source of All Evil. Macy finds a spell in Galvin's objects that will help them remove Fiona's immortality, but when she casts it, Fiona fights back, prompting Macy to use her demon side. Alastair convinces Fiona to help him take down the Elders. Niko tells Mel she has been thinking about her, and they kiss. More Elders turn up dead, prompting the remaining Elders and the Charmed Ones to take action, but the plan goes awry when Hunter kills most of the Elders, leaving only Elder Silver. The sisters find a secret basement in which their mother prepared weapons for them for the upcoming battle, and they use them to vanquish Hunter. Elder Silver dies, and the Harbinger is released from within Hunter to unleash its deadly virus on humanity. Mel tells Niko about their history, and Niko collapses. Fiona goes after Charity, the last remaining Elder, but she escapes. In "Red Rain", Galvin calls the Charmed Ones to the hospital to investigate a series of Hilltowne students who have fallen ill from the Harbinger's deadly virus. Niko is transported to the same hospital, but Harry believes her condition is due to Mel’s revelation, which made Niko’s brain unable to cope with memories from two separate realities. Parker tells Maggie to find Charity, as she is the last Elder. When they do, Parker reveals himself in demonic form and fights Mel and Maggie before the latter brings out his human side. As more people fall to the virus, Galvin and Macy work on the Haitian spell to extract it from the victims, but at a price: Galvin's life. Fiona kills Charity, and Caine takes Maggie hostage. When they reach the enemy's destination, Fiona ignites the Sacred Flame, but without her immortality, she is killed in the process. Parker wants to save Maggie; Macy, with her demon side, takes the Origin Dagger from Parker and absorbs the Sacred Flame to become the Source. With her newfound powers, she vanquishes Caine and removes everyone's memory about the recent incident. She then goes to Galvin's body and resurrects him. In "The Source Awakens", Mel, Maggie, and Harry express their worries about Macy's new condition. Galvin is feeling out of place, and some of the victims from the Harbinger's virus die as a consequence of Macy bringing Galvin back. When they express this concern to Macy, she begins rewriting realities to bring back Marisol. When they meet, Marisol dies and Macy’s sisters turn on her, prompting her to rewrite it again. This time, Mel is the one who grew up without her family. She meets Harry in Seattle, and their memories collide, prompting them to retrieve their rightful memories and find Maggie. When Macy finds out about this and almost kills Mel with telekinesis, Harry orbs them away. Macy accidentally kills their mother when she teleports home with a strong wave of power. She rewrites history again, this time in a world where she remains dead. Mel, Maggie, and Harry retain their memories, and have Marisol help them return to the moment when the Power of Three shattered. After much struggle, they convince Macy to give up her powers. The magical community, including Leon and Chloe, congratulate the Charmed Ones and wish for them to take over after the deaths of the Elders. |-|Season 2= In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA Personality Mel is a passionate, outspoken young woman. A firebrand social justice warrior, she is a deeply feeling person and a self-proclaimed "feminist" lesbian; as such, she doesn't "butch-up" in her personal style. And on account of her homosexuality, Mel tends to be rather cynical, expressing a marginally low opinion and scoffing attitude when presented with typical “girly” stuff. She is stated to be a “control freak”, made apparent of her ability to control time which reflects Mel's drives and sense of responsibility. Her assertive approach in life couple with an inherent sense of compassion instilled into her by Marisol makes Mel a natural-born leader and thus, she serves '' de facto'' as such for the Charmed Ones. Physical Appearance Mel Vera is a young Latina woman of slightly below average height, standing physically the shortest of Marisol's three children, and with an athletic build in her early twenties. And for a femme lesbian, Mel seems to prefer a "soft butch" style of dressing herself in her worn attires as part of her outer garb, wearing loose neckties, leather jackets, suspenders, waist-high pants, etc.. It was hinted that she has a passing resemblance to her mother in the latter's youth, due to Fiona mistaking Mel (who was actually Maggie in her sister's body) for Marisol when she first met the Charmed One. And by the front of her right shoulder, Mel sports a rather prominent and branching Lichtenberg figure scar courtesy of Jada once firing an electrical shot at her there. Mel has since deliberately chose to keep it as a reminder to the path of life she chose to take. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Mel's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Mel Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of spells and rituals. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Molecular Manipulation:' In "The Rules of Engagement", after making contact with the black amber tree in the Command Center, Mel gained the power to manipulate matter on a molecular level, causing effects such as freezing. She unwittingly used it for the first time to freeze Parker. In "Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle", after weeks of practice Mel has been able to boil, freeze, and unfreeze water with complete ease. ;Passive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Mel and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Mel and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Mel is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Resistance:' the Charmed Ones are able to resist the effects of having their memory erased to a certain extent, allowing the memories to slowly bleed back through. ;Former Powers After being placed into "witchness protection," Mel was stripped of her aura which caused her to lose access to her original active powers. *'Temporal Manipulation:'[https://mobile.twitter.com/Joey_Falco/status/1106283948735258624 Joey Falco’s Twitter] confirmed that Mel's main power is Temporal Manipulation. Mel was able to selectively alter the flow of time. Due to her unique power set, Mel was often referred to as a "time witch".Keep Calm and Harry OnTouched by a Demon Mel is temporarily cut off from this power due to being in "Witchness Protection" and it is unknown when her power will return. **'Temporal Stasis:' Mel's original active power is the ability to stop the flow of time. According to Harry, this power is common among control freaks and reflects Mel's controlling nature. She mostly uses hand gestures to activate her power but this is not necessary. **'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of her powers expanding, Mel was able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it.[https://twitter.com/Joey_Falco/status/1105596340619231232 Joey Falco’s Twitter] With Jada's guidance, Mel used this ability on a Witch Hunter's ring, accelerating its age to the point of it disintegrating from decrepitude. She later did the same to the Escape Oil, accelerating the oil's mixture process so it would not have to sit for two weeks before it could be used. She also used the ability to speed up the blooming process of a plant that was an important ingredient of a potion used to cast the Akkadian Smokescreen. ---- When Mel was initiated into the Sarcana, she gained their mark which allowed her to summon crows. But she lost this power and mark when she departed from the coven. * Mark of the Sarcana: After being inducted into the Sisters of Arcana, Mel gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. ---- Mel temporarily gained Maggie's powers when the two switched bodies. After some time, she was able to master the powers enough to switch bodies back with Maggie. * Empathic Telepathy: The ability to read minds through emotions. Mel found herself reading the minds of every person she touched before she learned to control it. * Soul Transference: The ability to switch souls with another being. Mel was able to swap her soul and Maggie’s back to their original bodies after learning how to master Maggie’s powers. ;Abilities *'Lock Picking:' Mel saw Niko pick a lock once and was able to pick up the skill, using it to get into the Kappa house. *'Adept Combatant:' With guidance from the Sisters of Arcana, Mel has developed some decent fighting skills, seen when she quickly incapacitated a witch hunter and during her physical fight against Charity Callahan, who only got the upper hand over Mel when Charity incorporated the use of the Vortex Viribus's magic into the melee during the skirmish with Mel. She also quickly learned and displayed proficiency in wielding her double blades in her fight against Hunter Caine. Equipment *'Time Bracelet:' Marisol left Mel a bracelet that allows her to speed up or slow down her movements through time. This is extremely useful when an opponent cannot be frozen in time. *'Double Blades:' Mel was also given two small knives by her mother. She seems very proficient and capable in their usage. Relationships Family * Mel and Marisol Vera: Mel was "freakishly close" with her mother, able to tell her everything. She had a harsh reaction to her mother's death, resulting in her pushing all the people that she loved away. She has made it her mission to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Mel did feel betrayed though by the fact that her mother kept so many secrets from her. * Mel and Maggie Vera: Mel and Maggie seemed to have a normal sisterly relationship until their mother died, causing problems between the two. The two were able to reconcile but they still disagree from time to time, especially with a new sister, Macy, in the fold. * Mel and Macy Vaughn: Mel and Macy had a contentious relationship at first. Mel was used to being the oldest sibling and having her way while Macy felt like Mel was incapable of making rational decisions. The two were able to come to an understanding but still disagree on things from time to time. * Mel and Ray Vera: Nothing is known about her own relationship with her father other than the fact he walked out on the family when Mel was twelve leading her to resent him and have a problem with men in general. Romantic Life *'Mel and Ruby:' In Needs to Know, when Mel approaches Ruby's counter, they have a brief conversation, after which Ruby asks her out. Mel doubts that she can start a new relationship right now, and Ruby leaves her his number on a napkin if she changes her mind. Later, after the death of Helen, Mel still decides to put aside her fears and doubts and go on a date with Ruby. * Mel and Niko Hamada: Niko left her fiancée Greta to be with Mel who she loves very much. Mel loves Niko very much but the two had to break up due to the anger Mel was feeling after her mother's death. The two were able to come back together after Mel discovered that she was a witch but they are still faced with problems since Mel is not able to tell Niko the truth. Mel eventually erased their relationship to protect Niko, making it as if they never meet. Mel will always love Niko and still misses her. Since Niko doesn't remember Mel, they are working together to solve supernatural cases. Eventually, Niko overheard Mel and Maggie in magic related discussion prompting her to then confront Mel who then tells Niko that she is a witch. They work together to track down Tessa Flores-Cohen, who is in search of a missing Harry. Later, Mel and Niko give in to their feelings for each other. Thinking they should start fresh, Mel tells her about the spell she cast to change change, causing Niko to collapse of memories of both realities flood her brain. After reality is fixed, Mel decided to let Niko go, ending their relationship permanently. * Mel and Jada Shields: In Out of Scythe, Mel met Jada while working at The Haunt, easily grabbing her attention. Later, Jada attacked Mel retrieving a powerful magical artifact. Jada and Mel became romantically involved after Mel was recruited to join the Sarcana. In The Replacement, Mel came to Jada for Sarcana help after Harry was stripped of his powers, and thus began to rapidly age, but Jada shows her no sign of care about her current predicament. Mel broke up with Jada and left the Sarcana. They were last seen together after Fiona Callahan massacred the coven, leaving Jada the only survivor. * Mel and Katrina Chandra: Mel and Kat developed a mutual connection upon Mel's first arrival in Seattle. Kat is no magical witch, but she believes in the power of the universe. She helps Mel and Harry meditate, which sends their souls to the Astral Plane where they find the cypher needed to decipher the Book of Elders. However, this experience made Kat see visions of worms and hear voices of Marisol. When Mel and Maggie are tracking Macy with a spell, Kat sends a text telling them to look between the sheets to find what they're looking for. Afterwards, Mel finds out that Kat is leaving to get institutionalized. She convinces her that she isn't crazy, that Marisol is her late mother and she actually has the gift of perceiving spirits. Though Kat learned the truth, she still decides to leave and figure out how to handle her life. Friends * Mel and Harry Greenwood: Harry is the Whitelighter of Mel and her former head in Hilltowne University. Their relationship didn't start smoothly, as Mel didn't take him in every way. Harry did not always trust Mel's methods. But over time, they learned to accept each other's shortcomings and became good friends. Appearances Trivia *Mel Vera was based off of Piper Halliwell from the original series, also being the middle sister. **In the original series, Piper started off as a shy and introverted chef, but gradually matured into a fearless, sarcastic restaurant owner after Prue's death. In the reboot, Mel is a social justice warrior lesbian. **Mel's powers are strictly time-based, while Piper's powers were molecular-based. **In the original series, Phoebe, the second-youngest sister, was the Charmed Ones' best unarmed combatant, while in the reboot, that honor belongs to Mel. **In the original series, Piper was always the most reluctant Charmed One, always craving normalcy despite magic being a fundamental part of her and her family. Mel, on the other hand, embraced her Charmed destiny with open arms, and even encouraged her sisters to do the same - similar to Phoebe Halliwell, the second-youngest sister from the original series. *A self-proclaimed lesbian feminist, Mel is the first LGBT+ character to appear in the series. *Melonie Diaz, who plays Mel, is actually the eldest of the three actresses playing the Vera sisters, despite Mel being the middle sister. **Diaz was the first of the three to be cast. *The sisters' last name was originally Pruitt, but was changed to better match their Hispanic heritage. *In Sweet Tooth, she mentioned she had sex with a man. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, it is revealed that Mel is the real half-sister whereas Macy and Maggie share the same father. * In Touched by a Demon, Mel gained a new expansion of her power. This expansion is Temporal Acceleration. Quotes "Throughout history, strong women were called witches, and they are. We are. We have to unite to change the power dynamics, right the ship, change the course of humanity!" —Mel trying to convince her sisters to accept their destinies as witches in Pilot. "I am a demon-hunting witch who's supposed to save the world, and all I want to do is tell you, but I can't." —Mel struggling with not telling Niko the truth in Sweet Tooth. "Our mom raised us without judgments. She knew I was gay before I even figured it out. And she made sure that I was always proud of who I was. So I have never been in the closet. I never had to hide who I am from the people I love. It was the biggest gift she gave me." —Mel telling Harry about herself in Sweet Tooth. "Oh wow. It talks." —Mel confronting Jada in Bug a Boo. "We are the Charmed Ones. Who the hell are you?" —Mel to the Elders in Surrender. Gallery |-|Season 1= CHD-107-Mel.png CHD-122-Mel.png |-|Season 2= Potentia Trium.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif 2x01 Vera Manor in Seattle.gif 2x03 Mel Temporal Stasis.gif Invisibility Potion.gif Mel used Cloaking Serum to save Maggie.gif Mel and Maggie Cloaking Serum wear off.gif Absum Veri Spell.gif Disruptor Potion.gif 2x09 Molecular Manipulation.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Vera Family Category:LGBTQ